This invention relates in general to metallic electrical and mechanical cable connectors for use in repairing and joining electrical cables, and in particular to a connector which, when deformed about the uninsulated portion of an electrical cable by a radially applied crimping force, forms a positive mechanical lock.
Numerous types of connectors are used for repairing or joining electrical cables. One type is a connector which must be bolted on to the cable. The major drawback with this type of connector however, is that there is a multiple number of parts which must be utilized in assembling the connector and these parts may be dropped or lost. In addition, assembly of this type of connector is a time consuming process.
Another type of commonly used connector has a C shape cross-sectional configuration which is then deformed by compression about the electrical cable. The resulting closure as the two ends of the connector come together result in a "non-overlapping joint". When the cable moves (for example, during installation positioning and/or when the cable is subjected to a wind load) the connector is subjected to various torques. As a result the non-overlapping joint of the connector may initially be loosened by installation positioning movements of the tap wire and also may tend to work loose over a period of time. This is especially true when the connector is used as a tap, that is, when a second cable extends from the main cable for tapping off of the line. This type of connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,185,762; 2,956,108; 3,275,738; and 3,032,602.
Another type of connector in use has a "overlapping joint" when the connector is closed about a cable. Although it is believed that the "overlapping joint" type cable is superior to the "non-overlapping joint" type the "overlapping joint" type connector is still subject to opening up under various torques and loads which may be applied to the cable during installation and under heavy wind loads. Typical patents disclosing this type of cable are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,156,764; 3,781,459; 3,236,938; and 3,322,888.
Some connectors employ various types of locking mechanisms such that when the connector is closed about the cable the connector will stay shut and, thereafter, when it is crimped it will form a locking type joint which will resist opening under various torques and loads which may be applied to the cable. These connectors which are believed to be superior to the "non-overlapping joint" types and "overlap joint" types. However, this type locking joint is limited to conventional dies which envelops a significant portion of the connector mass in order to mate the locking members during compression without substantially altering the shape of the locking members. Locking connectors of these designs do not lock when crimped with a four nib, indention compression known as "VERSA-CRIMP".RTM.. U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,844 discloses a connector having a locking type mechanism. When the connector is crimped by an externally applied force, the metal tightens the lock but does not substantially alter the shape of the lock sections. Connectors of these type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,134,844; 3,522,365; and 3,387,080.
Another type of connector is known that has a sliding keeper which is inserted longitudinally in grooves in the main body of the connector. After the connector is so assembled about the cable the connector is crimped by an externally applied force. This connector has several disadvantages one of which is that it has at least two separate pieces, one of which may be dropped or lost during the assembly. Also the keeper may be difficult to insert if the connector or the keeper has been slightly deformed.
It is important to note that the present invention employs the use of an externally applied crimping force which result in what is known as a "VERSA-CRIMP" connection. This type of crimping force is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,983 issued to W. R. McDurmont.
The relevance of the prior art indicated in the present application should not be given a limited interpretation. A cited prior art item may be found to have relevance in a passage other than the one referred to or to have relevance in a sense different than as stated.